This invention relates generally to safe driving and more particularly to a device that awakens the driver of a motor vehicle who is falling asleep while driving.
It is believed that many motor vehicle accidents are the result of a driver falling asleep at the wheel, either due to simple drowsiness or to alcohol.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple yet reliable device for awakening drivers of motor vehicles who are falling asleep while driving.
This object is accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a pair of eyeglasses and a control unit connected thereto to provide both visual and audible warnings to alert a driver who is falling asleep. The pair of eyeglasses include a sensing lever that is in constant contact with one of the driver's upper eyelid muscles. Downward motion of the eyelid moves the sensing lever downward and causes actuation of a microswitch that is coupled to the sensing lever. The microswitch in turn actuates circuitry located in a control unit to turn on a light each time the driver closes his eyelid. The circuitry includes a time delay that initiates an audible signal if the eyelid remains closed for a predetermined period of time.